Cast
This is a list of voice actresses and actors, or cast who have voiced characters in My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. Please only list verifiable entries, and put speculative entries in notes or in the comments section. The list is sorted by surname, then by character name. The credit is for speaking voices, or singing voices if noted in parentheses. Season and episode tags are specified for any character that has more than one voice actor (when appearing more than once) or when there is no identifying name. Please do not use sites like IMDb as sources. For verification, every page linked to for a character listed here should contain a reference for the voice if it is not listed in episode credits. __TOC__ English *Rena Anakwe: Sapphire Shores *Ashleigh Ball: Applejack (speaking, singing), Apple Dumpling, Apple Rose, Crystal Pony (S03E12), "Male Applejack", Nurse Redheart (S01E04), Rainbow Dash (speaking, singing), Salespony (S03E13), the buffalo that says "If you say so, Spike. Catch ya later, bro," two of the nurses, one of the background dragons in Dragon Quest *Kathleen Barr: "Lucy Packard" (S01E16), Queen Chrysalis (speaking, singing), Trixie *Alexandra Carter: Twist *Garry Chalk: Fido *Shannon Chan-Kent: Pinkie Pie (singing), "Roma" (S03E04), Silver Spoon *Choirs (all singing credits only): **anonymous choir: "The Heart Carol", "The Flim Flam Brothers", "Smile Song" **The Cypress Singers: "At the Gala" **University of British Columbia: "Raise This Barn" *Claire Corlett: Sweetie Belle (speaking, singing season 4 onward) *Richard Ian Cox: Snails *Michelle Creber: Apple Bloom (speaking, singing), Sweetie Belle (singing, seasons 1-3) *Brenda Crichlow: Matilda, Zecora *Michael Daingerfield: Braeburn (S01E21) *Trevor Devall: Announcer (S02E22), Fancy Pants, Hoity Toity, Iron Will, Thunderlane, "Vance Van Vendington" *Michael Dobson: Bulk Biceps, Dr. Caballeron *Patricia Drake: Ms. Peachbottom *Brian Drummond: Ahuizotl, Caramel (S01E26), Dr. Hooves (S01E12), "Dumb-Bell" (colt), Filthy Rich, "Fuzzy Slippers", "Hippocrates", Lucky Clover (S01E26), Mr. Cake, Noteworthy, Sheriff Silverstar, Train Conductor (S03E12), Uncle Orange *Brynna Drummond: Babs Seed *Kazumi Evans: Rarity (singing) *Andrew Francis: Crystal Pony, Crystal Pony #4, Lucky Clover (S02E25), royal guard (S03E01, S04E01), royal guard #3 (S04E01), Shining Armor, train conductor (S04E01) *Maryke Hendrikse: Gilda *Matt Hill: thin purple teenage dragon, Soarin *Britt Irvin: Lightning Dust *Terry Klassen: S03E08 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1 *John de Lancie: Discord *Andrea Libman: Apple Leaves, "Cadet #1" (S03E07), Daisy (S02E08), Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie (speaking, occasionally singing), Pinkie Pie's imaginary friends, Pumpkin Cake, "Spectator #2" (S03E04), Twinkleshine (S02E25) *Erin Mathews: Little Strongheart *Blu Mankuma: "Flutterguy" *Britt McKillip: Princess Cadance (speaking, singing) *Scott McNeil: Chief Thunderhooves, Flam (speaking, singing) *Kelly Metzger: Spitfire (all but S01E16) *Jim Miller: King Sombra *Peter New: "All Aboard", "Atlas", Big McIntosh, Caramel (S02E15), "Doctor Stable", Half Baked Apple, Jet Set, Magnum, messenger pony (S04E01), royal guard #2 (S04E01) *Richard Newman: Cranky Doodle Donkey *Mark Oliver: Gustave le Grand *Nicole Oliver: Cheerilee, Crystal Pony #1, Princess Celestia (speaking, singing), Spitfire (S01E16), Twinkleshine (S01E01, first line) *Madeleine Peters: Scootaloo (speaking, singing) *Jan Rabson: Mulia Mild *Rebecca Shoichet: Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle (singing) *Veena Sood: Ms. Harshwhinny *Tabitha St. Germain: Auntie Applesauce, "Cadet #2", Crystal Pony #2, Derpy (S02E14), Dr. Hooves (Pegasus, S01E16), female voice (S03E12), Granny Smith (speaking, singing), Gravy Boat (S03E10; also listed in credits of S03E12 on DVD), Meadow Song (Pegasus, S01E16), Mrs. Cake, The Olden Pony, "Pearl", Photo Finish, "Pony #1" (S03E06), Pound Cake, Princess Luna, Rainbowshine (S01E16), Rarity, Shoeshine (S02E11), Twinkleshine (S01E01, third line), Wild Fire *Chantal Strand: Diamond Tiara, "Spectator #1" (S03E04) *Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle *Jayson Thiessen: Professor Bill Neigh, royal guards (S01E22, S02E20), "Snowflake", "Vigilance" *Lee Tockar: "Beaver Foreman" (S03E05), "Shopkeeper", Snips, Steven Magnet *Vincent Tong: Flash Sentry, Garble, Joe, Prince Blueblood *Samuel Vincent: Flim (speaking, singing) *Cathy Weseluck: Amethyst Star (S02E08), "Berry Pinch" (S02E23), Cherry Berry (S02E04), Cloudchaser (S02E22), Crystal Pony #3, Flitter (S02E22), Laughing Pony (S03E13), "Librarian", "Little Pony", Dr. Mane Goodall, Mayor Mare, Meadow Song (S03E03), messenger (S03E12), Minuette (S02E25), "Nurse Sweetheart", "Post Haste" (S02E14), Spike (speaking, singing), Truffle Shuffle (S02E23), Twinkleshine (S01E01, second line) *James Wootton: Mule Danish *Nina Christurp: Spike (S01E03) *Silan MariaBudak Rasch: Twilight Sparkle (S01E03) *Trine Glud: Applejack (S01E03) *Annevig Schelde Ebbe: Rainbow Dash (S01E03) *Nicole Salmansen: Rarity (S01E03) *Katrine Iven Strømsted: Fluttershy (S01E03) *Camilla Tellefsen: Pinkie Pie (S01E03) * Dutch * Christa Lips: Diamond Tiara * Cynthia de Graff: Spike * Dieter Jansen: Braeburn * Donna Vrijhof: Rarity, Twist * Edna Kalb: Scootaloo, Sapphire Shores * Fred Meijer: Discord * Iris van Kempen: Rainbow Dash * Jannemien Cnossen: Sweetie Belle * Just Meijer: Prince Blueblood * Merel Burmeister: Twilight Sparkle * Veerle Burmeister: Fluttershy * Marjolein Algera: Princess Luna, Pipsqueak, Gilda * Meghna Kumar: Applejack * Melise de Winter: Pinkie Pie * Rolf Koster: Hoity Toity * Thijs van Aken: Snips Finnish *Annituuli Kasurinen: Applejack *Saara Lehtonen: Pinkie Pie *Susa Saukko: Fluttershy *Katja Sirkiä: Rainbow Dash *Henni-Liisa Stam: Twilight Sparkle *Taru Tikkanen: Rarity *Kiti Kokkonen: Spike French *Claire Tefnin - Twilight Sparkle *Melanie Dermont - Rainbow Dash *Fabienne Loriaux - Applejack *Nathalie Hugo - Pinkie Pie *Elisabeth Guinand - Fluttershy *Julie Basecqz - Rarity *Alexandra Correa - Spike *Emilie Guillaume - Apple Bloom *Cathy Boquet - Sweetie Belle *Jennifer Bare - Scootaloo *Audrey D'Hulstere - Trixie *Allesandro Belvilacqua - Snips *Maxime Donnay - Snails *Stephane Excoffier - Gilda *Beatrice Wegnez - Silver Spoon *Marielle Ostrowski - Diamond Tiara *Cecile Florin - Daring Do *Marie-Line Landerwyn - Cheerilee *Michel Hinderickx - Discord *Philippe Allard - Shining Armor German *Julia Meynen: Twilight Sparkle *Lydia Morgenstern: Applejack *Rubina Kuaroka: Rarity *Julia Stoepel: Fluttershy *Jennifer Weiß: Pinkie Pie (speaking) *Magdalena Turba: Pinkie Pie (singing) *Giulana Jakobeit: Rainbow Dash *Hannes Maurer: Spike *Silvia Mibachß: Princess Celestia *Anja Rybizka: Apple Bloom *Giovanna Winterfeldt: Sweetie Belle *Luisa Wietzorek: Scootaloo (singing) *Tom Moeseritz: Big McIntosh *Eva-Maria Werth: Granny Smith *Liane Rudolph: Mayor Mare *Heike Schroetter: Nightmare Moon *Dirk Petrick: Snips, Flim *Dirk Stollberg: Flam *Jull Schulz: Princess Luna (SE01) *Heike Schroeter: Princess Luna (SE02) *Peggy Sander: Gilda *Karlo Hackenerger: Snails *Arianne Borbach: Zecora *Sabine Jaeger: Cheerilee *Jill Böttcher: Diamond Tiara *Anne Helm: Silver Spoon *Michael Pan: Discord *Nico Sablik: Shining Armor Hungarian *Bea Vadasz: Twilight Sparkle *Andrea Kerekes: Rarity (SE01) *Ilona Molnar: Rarity (season 2 onwards), Diamond Tiara, Trixie *Zita Gruber: Rainbow Dash *Zselyke Szabo: Fluttershy *Janka Solecki: Applejack *Tamara Zsigmond: Pinkie Pie *Szabolcs Sesztak: Spike *Gabriella Hamori: Princess Celestia (season 1) *Kriszta Nemeth: Nightmare Moon/Princess Luna *Kitty Kantor: Apple Bloom *Zsofia Manya: Sweetie Belle *Kornel Pusztaszeri: Discord *Timea Sagi: Queen Chrysalis *Ervin Nagy: Braeburn *Tamas Markovics: Shining Armor *Gabor Nemeth: Iron Will *Melinda Major: Princess Celestia (season 2) *Balint Magyar: Pipsqueak, Derpy *Edina Somlai: Princess Cadance Italian * Emanuela Pacotto: Twilight Sparkle * Benedetta Ponticelli: Applejack (voice), Fluttershy * Renata Bertolas:Applejack (singing s.1), Rainbow Dash (singing), Scootaloo (singing), Babs Seed * Federica Valenti: Rainbow Dash (voice) * Donatella Fanfani : Pinkie Pie (voice) * Camilla Gallo: Rarity (voice) * Greta Bortolotti: Rarity (singing) * Vera Calacoci: Pinkie Pie (singing), Fluttershy (singing 2.7), Sweetie Belle (singing) * Tania De Domenico: Spike, Spitfire (3.7) * Elda Olivieri: Princess Celestia, Nightmare Moon * Giovanna Papandrea: Princess Luna (1.2) * Deborah Morese: Diamond Tiara, Princess Luna, Spitfire (1.16, 1.26) * Lorella De Luca: Apple Bloom, Mrs. Cake * Martina Felli: Scootaloo (voice) * Sabrina Bonfitto: Sweetie Belle (voice) * Marisa della Pasqua: Princess Cadance * Patrizio Prata: Shining Armor * Mario Zucca: Discord * Mario Scarabelli: Big McIntosh, Fluttershy (1.9), Dragon (1.7), Spot, Sheriff Silverstar, Cranky Doodle Donkey * Loredana Foresta: Gilda * Marina Thovez: Zecora, Queen Chrysalis * Paolo De Santis: Braeburn, Soarin * Graziella Porta: Trixie, Granny Smith, Sapphire Shores, Mayor Mare, "Pearl", Upper Crust, Cherry Jubilee * Gea Riva: Silver Spoon, Derpy, Spitfire (2.22), Daring Do * Serena Clerici: Twist * Diego Sabre: Hoity Toity * Jasmine Laurenti: Cheerilee * Riccardo Peroni: Snips, Steven Magnet (1.2), Gustave le Grand * Luca Bottale: Snails, Mr. Cake * Tony Fuochi: Iron Will, Ahuizotl, dragons (2.21) * Giorgio Bonino: Fancy Pants * Maria Silvia Roli: Applejack (singing, s.3) * Paola della Pasqua: Rainbow Dash (singing 2.7) * Giovanni Battezzato: Rover * Pietro Ubaldi: Fido, Chief Thunderhooves * Caterina Rochira: Photo Finish * Patrizia Mottola: Little Strongheart * Lorenzo Scattorin: Prince Blueblood * Oliviero Corbetta: Joe, Magnum, Jet Set, Filthy Rich, Mulia Mild * Stefano Brusa: Dragons (2.21) * Matteo Zanotti: Garble * Jenny de Cesarei: Lightning Dust Japanese *Rikako Aikawa: Photo Finish *Satomi Akesaka: Little Strongheart *Nobutoshi Canna: Spot *Shigeru Chiba: Discord *Nao Fujita: Sapphire Shores, Zecora *Tesshō Genda: Dragon (S01E07) *Banjō Ginga: Chief Thunderhooves *Megumi Han: Cheerilee *Takako Honda: Nightmare Moon, Princess Luna (season 2) *Mami Horikoshi: Mayor Mare *Katsuhisa Hōki: "Flutterguy" *Kikuko Inoue: Princess Celestia *Mariya Ise: Scootaloo *Akira Ishida: Snails *Kentarō Itō: Rover *Hiroshi Iwasaki: Steven Magnet *Emiri Katō: Fluttershy *Taeko Kawata: Sweetie Belle *Izumi Kitta: Rainbow Dash *Takehito Koyasu: Prince Blueblood *Motoko Kumai: Spike *Ryou Kuratomi: "Dumb-Bell", Meadow Song (S01E16) *Shinobu Matsumoto: "Horte Cuisine" (S01E03), Mr. Cake, "Morton Saltworthy", Mule, royal guard (S01E22), Uncle Orange *Suzuko Mimori: Pinkie Pie *Kenta Miyake: Fido *Ikumi Nakagami: Aunt Orange, "Drizzle" (S01E03), Golden Harvest (S01E06), Nurse Redheart, "Play Write", Rose, Twist *Kazuyuki Okitsu: Braeburn *Ikue Ōtani: Apple Bloom *Mikoi Sasaki: Rarity *Miyuki Sawashiro: Twilight Sparkle *Madoka Shiga: "Black Stone", Magnum *Yoshiyuki Shimozuma: Dr. Hooves, Hoops, Igneous Rock, royal guard (S01E22), Soarin *Hiroshi Shirokuma: Big McIntosh *Masayoshi Sugawara: Noteworthy (S01E21) *Kōji Takeda: "Madden", Score, "Tin Tailor" *Eiji Takeuchi: Joe *Fumihiko Tachiki: Dragon (S01E24) *Nobuo Tobita: Hoity Toity *Sora Tokui: Applejack *Yumi Uchiyama: Daisy, Daisy Jo (S01E04), Diamond Tiara, Princess Luna (season 1), Rainbowshine, Spitfire, Sweetie Drops *Yōji Ueda: Sheriff Silverstar *Akeno Watanabe: Gilda *Akiko Yajima: Pipsqueak *Kappei Yamaguchi: Snips *Asami Yoshida: Cloudy Quartz, "Crystal Clear", "Dainty Dove", Granny Smith, Lily Valley, Mrs. Cake, "Nightingale" (S01E02), Shoeshine, Silver Spoon *Ryōka Yuzuki: Trixie Norwegian *Hanne Dancke Arnesen: Rarity (S01E03) *Sarah Macdonald Berge: Spike (S01E03) *Cecilie Jørstad: Twilight Sparkle (S01E03) *Lena Meieran: Pinkie Pie (S01E03) , Spike (series proper) *Anniken Marie Nielsen: Applejack (S01E03) *Siri Nilsen: Rainbow Dash (S01E03) Polish *Justyna Bojczuk: Sweetie Belle (Friendship is Magic) *Agnieszka Fajlhauer: Lightning Dust, Trixie *Anna Gajewska: Zecora *Karol Jankiewicz: Flash Sentry *Beata Jankowska-Tzimas: Scootaloo (Friendship is Magic) *Elżbieta Jędrzejewska-Futera: Princess Celestia (speaking) *Mikołaj Klimek: King Sombra *Dominika Kluźniak: Spike *Julia Kołakowska-Bytner: Pinkie Pie *Magdalena Krylik: Twilight Sparkle *Ilona Kuśmierska: Granny Smith *Monika Kwiatkowska: Rarity *Grzegorz Kwiecień: Big McIntosh, Prince Blueblood *Katarzyna Łaska: Cheerilee (Equestria Girls), Princess Cadance, Silver Spoon *Agnieszka Mrozińska-Jaszczuk: Rainbow Dash *Joanna Pach-Żbikowska: Apple Bloom *Wojciech Paszkowski: Flam *Grzegorz Pawlak: Discord *Monika Pikuła: Applejack *Paulina Raczyło: Sunset Shimmer *Tomasz Steciuk: Flim *Anna Sztejner: Spitfire (S03E07) *Małgorzata Szymańska: Fluttershy *Magdalena Tul: Princess Celestia (singing) *Brygida Turowska-Szymczak: Princess Luna *Monika Wierzbicka: Diamond Tiara *Anna Wodzyńska: Babs Seed Brazilian Portuguese *Bianca Alencar: Twilight Sparkle (TV), Fluttershy (DVD) *Samira Fernandes: Applejack *Tatiane Keplmair: Pinkie Pie *Silvia Suzy: Rainbow Dash *Priscila Ferreira: Fluttershy *Priscila Franco: Rarity *Francisco Freitas: Spike *Denise Reis: Princess Celestia *Fátima Noya: Princess Luna and Nightmare Moon (season 1 only), Photo Finish *Letícia Quinto: Princess Luna (season 2 - current) *Isabella Guarnieri: Apple Bloom *Luciana Baroli: Sweetie Belle *Leila de Castro: Scootaloo *Wendel Bezerra: Shining Armor, Flam *Marcelo Pissardini: Discord *Vagner Santos: King Sombra *Raquel Marinho: Princess Cadance *Cecilia Lemes: Queen Chrysalis *Fernanda Bullara: Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle (DVD) *Flora Paulita: Pinkie Pie (DVD) *Pedro Alcantara: Spike (DVD) Swedish *Amanda Renberg: Pinkie Pie (S01E03) *Anneli Heed: Cheerilee, Photo Finish, Rainbow Dash (singing), Spike, Spitfire, Sweetie Belle, Sweetie Drops *Emma Lewin: Applejack *Frida Sandén: Rainbow Dash (S01E03) *Lina Hedlund: Twilight Sparkle (S01E03) *Lizette Pålsson: Fluttershy (S01E03) *My Bodell: Rarity (S01E03) Spanish (Latin America) |} |} |} *Christine Byrd: Trixie. Note: She is the only US dub actress. *Claudia Motta: Applejack. *Cecilia Gómez: Spike. *Rebeca Patiño: Princess Celestia. *Enrique Cervantes: Discord. Category:Lists Category:Cast and Crew